


行为规范

by sukisuka



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukisuka/pseuds/sukisuka





	行为规范

不管大名鼎鼎的哈利•波特想不想承认，霍格沃茨还是和伦敦任何一所普通学校没什么不同，每个人或多或少的遵循着同一种行为守则，大概只有规则的制定者和管理者不被束缚与此。  
走廊里的阵阵欢笑声因为调查行动组成员的一句话而消失不见，不少人都悻悻地敛了聊天的兴头。哈利几乎是想都不用想就知道这个熟悉的长腔来源于谁，他中止了和西莫关于魁地奇比赛的讨论，转而盯着看起来颇为得意洋洋的马尔福。罗恩和赫敏正为斑斑的掉毛问题而吵架，此刻也都停了下来。注意到气氛的陡然变化，赫敏稍稍退后几步，离罗恩有了一点距离，费力地把头高高扬起。罗恩似乎在吵架中并没占什么优势，但凭着自己瘦高的身材，观察起形势来要比赫敏轻松很多。  
随着人群的突然聚拢，那个黑发男孩儿似乎突然愣住了，四处打量，有些不知所措。但他显然还是聪明的，知道自己突然被叫住的原因：就在刚才，他编了几句无聊的闲话儿来嘲笑乌姆里奇，还夹带着脏字，引起同学们一阵赞赏性的大笑。如今霍格沃茨看新校长不顺眼的大有人在，这显然没什么特别的。但很遗憾的是，他在逞英雄之前并没有注意到周围都有些什么人——德拉科•马尔福正站在他身后不远处，把他们骚动的原因听了个一清二楚。他走进几步，想要看清始作俑者的院徽——那双灰蓝色的眼睛看起来咄咄逼人。而他的两个跟班虽然紧紧跟在他身后，但看上去对正在发生的事情并不感兴趣。  
“你是个拉文克劳。”马尔福很快就得出了结论，“我原以为拉文克劳的脑子都该放在学习上。”  
说这话时他的脸上带着一种似笑非笑的怪异神情。那个拉文克劳男孩涨红了脸，低下头盯着自己的脚尖发愣，场面陷入了一种怪异的尴尬之中。而马尔福似乎并不打算就这样草草结束，他眯起眼睛细细打量着周围的学生，“拉文克劳每个人扣掉20分，因为你们有这样一个足够‘出众’的学生；格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇每人各扣十分，因为你们听人胡说却不制止，还有——”他的话只说到一半，瞥到了几个眼熟的斯莱特林面孔后，生生地止住了话头。  
话音刚落，同学们都立刻小声埋怨起来。他们都知道马尔福是个级长，这点扣分的权利还是有的，只是——  
“我和罗恩也是级长，我想，你还没资格扣我们的分数。”赫敏说话时永远显得有理有据，就算此刻她抱在怀里的大部头书正随着主人的愤怒而微微发抖。两个男孩分别站在她两侧，同样的眉头紧蹙。尤其是哈利，他敢肯定马尔福是因为看到了他，才会想着法子给在场的每个人都扣上几分。罗恩突然被点到名字，有些惊慌失措的点了点头。  
“啊，格兰杰。”马尔福漫不经心地用指腹摩擦着自己的级长徽章，好像正在等她提问一样。他稍微侧了侧身，好让大家都能看到：徽章下有一个小小的“l”符号，银色的，闪闪发亮。  
“调查行动组的成员有扣分的权利，恐怕你是不会知道了，”他做出一个有些遗憾的表情，“你的脑子只能消化得了那些——”他懒洋洋的瞥了一眼赫敏胸前抱着的大部头书，“我猜，神奇动物与它们的特殊习性？比如说，黏糊糊的炸尾螺之类的，我敢说，你一定很乐意照顾它们吧。”  
在场的几个斯莱特林学生爆发出一阵表演式的刻意笑声，在其他人听来格外刺耳。克拉布和高尔不动声色地离马尔福近了几步，以防有人会突然冲上来打他，但他看起来好像感到有些嫌恶一般，“我们走。”他简单的下了个命令，自顾自顺着楼梯离开，留下两个不太灵光的大块头，愣了一小会儿才跨着大步追了上去。  
扣分已成定局，学生们都三三两两的散开了，但仍在小声抱怨。赫敏抬头望了一眼巨大的学院沙漏，眼睛好像红了一点。然后她改为夹着那本厚书，朝宿舍的方向跑掉了，只留下一串沉闷细碎的脚步声，很快也被过往的说话声掩盖了。  
“马尔福可真够过分的，是不是？”说这话时，罗恩仍旧呆呆的看着赫敏的背影，但并未打算追上去。两个男孩对此已经习以为常，对视一眼，发了几句无关紧要的牢骚，就去享受自己的晚餐。  
今天通往格兰芬多餐桌的路好像格外拥挤，每个学院的学生们看到沙漏时都要楞上一小会儿，从七零八落的解释里明白了事情大概的经过，然后唉声叹气一番。只有斯莱特林长桌上气氛不错，马尔福正跟几个同学闲聊，看起来格外开心。哈利默不作声地瞪了他好一会儿后，才移开自己的视线，去取一份冒着热气的薯条，但他的指尖还没触及到华丽白瓷盘的边缘，那些食物就消失了，取而代之的是甜点心。  
不出所料的，斯莱特林长桌上发出了讥笑声，音量既不会太小，又不会对教职工那边造成什么影响，显得恰到好处。哈利闭着眼睛都能想到马尔福是什么反应，感觉自己的胃像是被狠狠揪了一把，顿时没了胃口。  
哈利觉得自己对马尔福的厌恶似乎是与生俱来的，而且愈演愈烈。他瞧不起自己的朋友却又主动伸出了手。马尔福人缘极好，但显然不是因为他的性格。抛去家族的名号，他也就是个油头粉面的家伙罢了。包括刚才，马尔福扬起下巴瞪着那个男孩的样子，依旧带着印上马尔福烙印的轻蔑神情。但“督察队”好像给这种欺凌行为镀上了一层光鲜亮丽的金边，哈利那种无端的英雄主义在这样的情况下没有一点话语权。马尔福这种挑衅行为，在哈利心里，头一次排在了伏地魔前面。  
接下来的几天内，同样的场景重复出现，马尔福好像把那个带着符号的小徽章当做什么了不起的勋章一样，到哪都戴在身上，同学们都猜测他是为了方便扣分。但不可否认，这并不算光彩的权职似乎给他带来了更大的便利，就算克拉布和高尔不在他身边，也没人敢随便招惹他，即使是和他走得近的斯莱特林们，交谈间也不会显得太过随意。至于其他人，女生们向来是占有性别优势的，马尔福也没怎么刻意刁难过他们，反倒是对男生们要求颇高。他仗着自己从小接受过良好礼仪教育的优势，把他们的日常行为要求了个遍。上周一个赫奇帕奇男孩不小心撞了一个低年级女生，就被扣掉了三十多分，两个人都站在楼梯口，羞愧难当。  
德拉科一直不觉得自己想找格兰芬多的麻烦，只不过他刚好最讨厌他们罢了。首先，格兰杰就是个烦人精，在课堂上有意无意的表现自己，让他这个纯血统反而没法插话；其次是韦斯莱，一个血统背叛者罢了，没什么好说的；最后，圣人波特，一个莫名其妙的英雄主义过剩的混血。如果是泥巴种只是在课堂上让他感觉有些不舒服，那么波特招来的烦恼时时刻刻都存在着。  
所以他是那么喜欢乌姆里奇赋予他的特殊权利。罗恩和赫敏在职位上和他平起平坐，但他却可以随意扣他们的分数……这种感觉很美妙。德拉科承认权利的重要性。越来越多的人巴结他，不管这一切什么时候才能到尽头。只是波特和他的朋友们好像不为所动，特别是那个隆巴顿——还是不敢正眼看他，但是背却挺得直直的，似乎还发出了什么含糊的哼声。所以复活节假期他在走廊里到处转时给格兰芬多扣了分，理由是不尊重同学。  
然后下一秒他就被拽进了旁边的空教室里。  
德拉科跌倒在一个木椅上，腿部传来的阵阵痛感让他无法以为自己正在做一个什么乱七八糟的梦。哈利•波特念了个咒把门锁好后就俯身盯着他，以前所未有的认真神态。  
“波特，你怎么这么没礼貌？”德拉科清楚地感觉自己的喉结不受控制地滚动了一下，他抓紧了椅子两侧，“我要给格兰芬多扣分。”  
“多少分？”  
“多少分……”德拉科反问，“我想大概是十分。”他又像是忽然想起了什么，“对了，你把我弄疼了，这个还要另算。”  
他在心里恶狠狠地盘算着该怎么带波特去院长那里告状。故意伤害同学，波特会得到比扣分更加严重的教训。  
“你可真卑鄙，马尔福。”  
德拉科反驳的话没能说出口，就被淹没在了救世主突如其来的吻之中。确切的说，这只能被称之为撕咬。他觉得自己的嘴唇都要破了，但他整个人正处在哈利的禁锢之中，毫无力道的推拒一点用处都没有。  
哈利愿意对梅林起誓，自己是想和马尔福谈谈，他能看出来对方并不是很喜欢乌姆里奇，但处在同一间空教室里，他突然预感到在这么狭小的空间里能有什么意想不到的事情发生。 马尔福那张讨厌的嘴还在絮絮叨叨说什么扣分，他只想找个最快速的方法把它给堵上。  
之前他看麻瓜打架太过激时好像也会有这种行为。但这次不同，他更愿意把这变成一个有点力度的吻。和德拉科•马尔福接吻的感觉比他之前有过的几次经历要好上很多倍，哈利在对方痛苦的表情上感受到了征服的快感，于是他减轻了力度，有些温柔的舔舐着对方的嘴唇。  
“是谁规定救世主就能随便发情的？”哈利正在他脖子上吮出一个个淡粉色的印记，闻言后狠狠打了他的屁股。  
“这不是发情，这叫泄愤。”他加重了吮吸的力度，“顺便说一句，你的脖子配着粉红色很好看。”  
德拉科发出了一声小小的呜咽，手指紧张地攥住了他的袍子。  
“你听见这些话还会脸红？”哈利只是听说过纯血家族对于教育方面的封闭态度，这一点从罗恩身上就能看得出来。但德拉科——哈利不认为以他的长相会没有经历过感情方面的事情，况且德拉科还真不像个听话的孩子。  
“闭嘴，波特。”  
哈利显然不打算让这个家伙经历的第一次性事缓慢而又美好。德拉科的袍子已经被压得褶皱，领带也松松垮垮的垂在一边。  
“上次你说罗恩的衬衫没掖好，给他扣了五分。”  
身体在哈利的抚摸下放松的瘫软，德拉科还是想起了那个场景。当时韦斯莱的衬衫确实不整齐，所以他扣掉了五分。  
“那么你现在这个样子要扣掉几分？”  
德拉科没心思考虑这个问题。哈利正解下领带，把他细白的腕子绑住。他这下确实没了反抗的能力，就连呜咽声也小了很多，似乎感觉一切都是徒劳。  
“你的口活儿应该不错，我猜。”哈利充满暗示性地笑笑， 看起来颇为轻松。  
仅仅是几秒钟的时间，德拉科就感觉自己跌入了地狱。他正跪在地上含着救世主的阴茎，呜呜咽咽地说不出话。那东西在他嘴里抽送着，他的眼睛没一会儿就盈满了泪水，嘴唇被摩擦的有些红。但无论波特用如何轻浮的话来挑逗，他始终不愿意抬起眼睛看对方，只是在波特的抽送下本能配合，偶尔在出神时伸出舌头舔舔柱身。射精快感的到来比哈利自己想象的都要早很多，光是看着马尔福的表情就让他感到一阵阵满足，最后终于低吼着射在了他脸上。  
“我不会碰你，马尔福。”他看到德拉科害怕的向后挪了一点，“看看你这幅样子，你让我感到恶心。”  
然后哈利系好袍子，打开门走了出去。

“妈妈。”  
假期的一天傍晚，他站在门口低声唤道。纳西莎带着惯有的溺爱神态，微微抬头看向自己一贯不懂事的儿子。他们的目光相遇时，都在对方眼中看到一种深深的依恋。  
“会好起来的。”她抚上德拉科扶在墙边的手，轻轻摩挲着他细腻的皮肤。  
上五年级后他敏锐地发觉好像有什么事发生了改变。父亲在庄园里待着的时间越来越少，而且总是神色匆匆，连带着对他的训斥也少了些。德拉科还没来得及松一口气，心就马上为他的父亲揪了起来。纳西莎说得对，这些事情一直都没有定数，只不过好像是偏离了他预想的轨道一般，这让他感到很不舒服，他也不喜欢伏地魔，那个人很凶。所以他复活节并没有回家，而是选择留在学校。  
“我很好，妈妈。”他在给家里寄去的信里这样写道。

复活节假期结束后，同学们惊讶的发现马尔福没有戴着那个小徽章了，一身长袍干干净净，似乎也再不需要什么多余的饰品，这就意味着他不再会到处乱扣分了。就算他想，也没有了这种权利。  
马尔福在拐角处被一个高大的男生撞了一下，对方没有道歉就匆匆跑开，而马尔福只是抚平了自己的袍子，微微皱了皱眉，并没有说什么。  
哈利在他们不远处的位置目睹了这一切，不动声色地站在原地。马尔福走到了他面前，但并没有过多停留，好像他们之间什么都没发生过一样。  
“那个白鼬，”罗恩在一旁嘀咕，“吃错药了？”  
哈利并没有立刻接话。  
刚才德拉科经过他的时候在他耳边说了一句话，语速很快，但他听得很真切，“哈利•波特扣五分，因为我不喜欢你。”  
“不。”  
他只是在等待一个救赎。


End file.
